comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Type-26 Banshee (Earth-5875)
The Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft, more commonly known as the Banshee, is the standard ground assault vehicle of the dissolved Covenant and its splinter factions. History What would become the Banshee were vehicles used by ancient sangheili for exploratory expeditions through Sanghelios, and subsequently, their colonies. Based on the appearance of the sKelnn, an animal native to Sanghelios, the ships were used in the hundreds against the san'shyuum during the War of Beginnings, and, following the formation of the Covenant, they became the standard ground assault vehicle in their campaign of conquest. In present-day, many sangheili kaidons request personalized Banshees as their own means of transportation, while the Covenant created multiple variations of the vehicle, from the QezoY'asabu ("Obsidian Wing"), exclusively for special operations. Following the Shanxi Campaign in 2526 by Admiral Preston Cole, the Covenant deployed many Banshees to scouting areas in order to slow down the UNSC and recover forerunner artifacts on Shanxi. In 2531, in the First Battle of Arcadia, Banshees and Typoe-52 Phantoms were used to kill all human resistance and civilians that attempted to escape the Covenant onslaught. Commanded by Arbiter Ripa 'Moramee, they were also used to stop all evacuation efforts. In the subsequent Battle of Etran Harborage, Banshees were deployed to destroy both the [[UNSC Spirit of Fire (Earth-5875)|UNSC Spirit of Fire]] and the newly appearing xenomorphs and Sentinels. Through the continuing First Contact War, Banshees were the most commonly seen flying vehicle during main attack forces. During the Battle of Algolis, Banshees were called upon by ground forces to destroy the UNSC forces attempting to secure critical data. However, the UNSC was able to hold the Covenant long enough so the ground forces could destroy all the data in a prototype power armor. In the last year of the war, the Covenant covertly invaded Reach, humanity's last bastion before Earth itself, where they deployed many Banshee squadrons to scout and kill civilians and military forces. Following the escape of the [[UNSC Pillar of Autumn (Earth-5875)|UNSC Pillar of Autumn]], the Fleet of Particular Justice followed, bringing all of its ship. Upon the Autumn exiting slipspace and arriving at Installation 04, it was met with multiple Covenant forces already on the ring. Because the ship's MAC cannon was offline and the hull severely damaged, Captain Jacob Keyes was forced to crash land on the ring, with Banshees following to hunt down the UNSC, whereupon the Covenant found the flood and Sentinels. During the Battle of Earth, the ''Solemn Penance'', under the command of the Prophet of Regret, landed on the city of New Mombasa, deploying multiple ships, including T-26A and T-26B Banshees, which fought against John-117 inside a M808B Scorpion, as the UNSC entered the city and destroyed all they could before the Penance jumped to slipspace in New Mombasa, destroying multiple parts of the metropolis. After the Prophet of Regret departed, the Prophet of Truth sent his jiralhanae-led troops to the city, beginning the full scale invasion of Earth, with Banshees deployed at multiple parts of the city. During the Raid on the Threshold Mine, Sesa 'Refumee and his loyalists used modified T-26 Banshees against the Covenant Special Operations, led by Arbiter Thel 'Vadamee and Special Operations Commander Rtas 'Vadumee. While the Battle of Earth continued, the Battle of Installation 05 had just started, with John-117 leading squadrons of UNSC Marines and ODSTs to fight against Regret and his forces. Many T-26A Banshees were used to fend off the UNSC, unsuccessfully. A subsequent flood outbreak in ''High Charity'', originating from Installation 05, coped with the breakout of the Great Schism, made everyone to fend for themselves. The jiralhanae that remained loyal to the Prophet of Truth combined and reorganized to make a final offensive on Earth. After the Excession was discovered on Voi, the Covenant dedicated all they had to stop the UNSC from nearing it, deploying hundreds of T-26B Banshees at the remains of New Mombasa and Voi to break through formations, which succeeded to an extent. After the Portal was opened, the Covenant arrived at Ark, where it deployed all remaining forces in one final effort to stop humanity and activate the Halo Array, including multiple Banshees. They failed, alongside all other forces, as the UNSC-sangheili alliance destroyed all Covenant forces with their ships organized under the Fleet of Retribution. In the post-war period, Banshees continued to be used by the various Covenant splinter factions. At the Battle of Draetheus V, Merg Vol used many Banshees to help his troops, and Jul 'Mdama used hundreds during both the Battle of Requiem and the Requiem Campaign. SPARTANs and Swords of Sanghelios warriors made constant use of Banshees during War Games simulations at the [[UNSC Infinity (Earth-5875)|UNSC Infinity]] and ''Arcturus Station''. During the Second Battle of Installation 00, the Banished employed their own Banshee variants against the UNSC Spirit of Fire and the xenomorphs. Specifications Banshees are versatile single-pilot ground assault aircrafts, mostly piloted by sangheili, although jiralhanae became common after the Great Schism. Trivia *In Celtic mythology, banshees were female spirits who wailed for the deaths of a person, stealing their souls to keep living. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Covenant vehicles (Earth-5875) Category:Created by Draft227